


Dashing through the Snow

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(No summary. A friend wanted a sleigh ride drabble and got exactly that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2009.

The magically drawn sleigh is slicing through a snowstorm, its occupants huddled under a thick blanket to keep them warm and cosy. Though in truth, they do not need it.

Their kisses could melt Britain's snow, the heat of their touches bring about spring. When their gloveless hands slide beneath fine velvet and silk, the skin they explore is hot to the touch.

It may be winter outside their world, but when Lucius bites down on the juncture of Draco's neck and shoulder as he thrusts up one last time, Draco's cry of release sounds sweeter than a skylark's song.


End file.
